Unfortunate Events A hunter's story
by Archangel2011
Summary: Raven Vixen is an eighteen year old female hunter who has witch genes running through her veins, infiltrating the Mystic Falls high school and gathering information on the Originals. Mother killed by vampire, father unknown and has been hunting since she was ten. But every hunter has their secrets and Raven's secrets may just change the whole town of Mystic Falls forever... Rated M


***** (POV)

I felt something wrong as images flicked through my head.

_Sitting motionless on the earth, blue lips and chalking skin consumed her perfect frame. The white feathered clouds were floating peacefully around the forest as her once emerald eyes glistened with yellow highlights as her humorous smile spreaded across her face. Flashback of a cars front end crumpled with the force of impact thrusting two-foot of metal back into the car. The windshield exploded, showering with glass. Both of the driving wheel and the dashboard compacted into one humongous mess. The rear passenger side door was savagely torn apart from its hinges. The car shuddered to a stop once then fell slowly onto its side. _

_The information of how she lived was unknown, but that man with blue eyes. One day she'll understand what she has become, a freak of nature. Her whole life has begun again, a different lifestyle of her old life. _

_The white feathered clouds became tainted, mixed into a dark grey. Thunder and lightning lit up the dark sky, she will be taught the way of balance because the power of nature courses through her veins. She has now become nature._

I woke up covered in disgusting sweat; it's always the same dream. The same man who made me the way I am now, I know what you're thinking, am I a vampire? No but I hunt them, not an easy task might I add for a human, but fortunately I'm not just a human, I also have witch genes running through my veins from my mother, Alana Vixen.

I am an eighteen year old female hunter who works for the High Vampire Council in Atlanta, Georgia. I was only six when my mother was drained of her blood by an Original Vampire, a man with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. They raised me into a life of hunting the supernatural like Vampires and Werewolves. My godmother Felix had often said I wouldn't be able to recollect the attack as I grew up but I remembered everything that thing did to my mum.

_Flashback_

_"Raven, are you asleep yet?" Alana Vixen called from the kitchen, wiping up the dishes. She hoped her daughter was asleep; she didn't want her daughter to witness what the man on the opposite side of the room would do to her. A little Raven was hiding in her blankets, cold of the sudden temperature drop in the house._

_Suddenly Raven heard a scream from downstairs when she bolted from her bed and down the stairs to see a mysterious man using his teeth to drink her mother's blood. Raven screeched out, "MOMMY!" The little Raven watched in horror as the man let her mommy drop in a heap on the floor with his eyes red as Raven's dark red texta. The girl then ran up to the man angry and started punching him with her small hands, "MONSTER! MONSTER!" She cried out as she fell to her knees and crawled up to her now dead mother, tears spilling down her rosy cheeks. The man chuckled at the little girl, what an oblivious little girl. _

_That's when the houses' lights started to flicker and the house started to shake violently, the furniture crashed into each other creating silvers of glass and pieces of wood flying around the room. The man stopped chuckling and looked at the girl with interest. He kneeled before the terrorised girl and looked into the girls teary eyes, using compulsion. "Hello Raven, my name is Klaus. You are really special aren't you; don't you want to come with me?" The lights stopped flickering and the furniture stopped moving, the kitchen was a complete mess. "Get out." The girl whimpered. Klaus smirked and replied. "Can't do that love. Why don't you come with me?" He pried her, holding out his hand._

_The girl stood up and turned towards her mother's motionless body. "Why?" The girl said. Klaus's expression softened, why couldn't he just kill her? He'd done it before to many other children, why couldn't he bear to kill this pathetic little witch? "She wouldn't help me." He sighed. The girl clenched her fists in anger and screamed out, "GET OUT!" Klaus was then catapulted out of the kitchen's window as he disappeared into the night._

_End of Flashback_

Photographic memory and telepathy comes in handy doesn't it. I am called Raven Vixen, the oncoming storm to vampires. I never knew my real name and neither did the Council, fortunately hunting for about ten years now. Since I was always called Raven and my mothers' last name is Vixen, you get the picture. But that isn't my last name, I knew it was something Italian. Today I was assigned a classified case in the town of Mystic Falls, my mission was to infiltrate the high school and gather information on the vampires currently living in a human area.

The drive to Mystic Falls was a boring one, especially in a silver Sudan. They still have these shitty cars? I suppose it makes me blend in, but not with my fire truck red hair and highlighted emerald green eyes. I was also wearing a white sleeved tank top with my new purple jeans and black, no heeled, ankle boots. I go by the name of Raven Slater who moved due to emotional issues with the family.

I let my wavy red hair untied and black shades to cover my 'freakish' eyes, walking down the rugged path seeing all the typical American cliques showed that I appreciated that I was home-schooled. The bell rang and I hurried to the reception desk to gather my new schedule. The reception lady was nice and handed me my schedule and a note to the teachers to find out my favourite subject was first, History.

I walked down the halls to find the history class room, I ripped my shades off and stuffed them in my backpack and knocked on the door, when I opened the door. I spotted about three vampires, a hybrid and a witch. I walked up to the desk and handed him the note. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Ms Slater. I am Mr Alaric Saltzman and we are studying the background of this colourful history town. You may have the seat next to Mr Salvatore, and Stefan please makes sure she is welcomed to this school." The history teacher cooed. Somehow he looked familiar.

I sat down in my seat and started writing down the stuff from the board. I already knew this topic because I made sure I knew everything last week on every single detail of this town. I sighed and wrote down in my leather book and wrote down:

Name: Stefan Salvatore

Gender: Male

Turned: 17

Real Age: Unknown

Species: Vampire

Status: Undead

I stopped writing and closed the book and stuffed it back in my backpack. The bell suddenly ringed and Stefan looked at me happily, like I wasn't his next meal. "Hello I'm Stefan. What's your name?" He held out his hand and I casually shook it. I felt the touch of death and smiled brightly, so my little prediction was correct. "I'm Raven. This is a nice quiet town isn't it?" Stefan stiffened but casually said. " It depends on who you're asking." Then two girls walked up to Stefan and waited for me to take the hint. One girl had very tanned skin with chocolate brown hair and eyes. The other had dark brown hair and eyes with a very fair complexion.

The tanned girl said, "Hello, I'm Bonnie and this is Elena. You must be Raven." I nodded my head as I looked at my schedule and asked, "Any of you in P.E this period?" They both nodded and motioned me to follow, I waved goodbye to Stefan and ran after Bonnie and Elena. "So Raven, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked worriedly, I knew most newcomers were trouble but come on. I answered back, "Family issues, I left to find what I wanted to do in this world." Elena looked relieved but Bonnie looked more worried, if that were possible for a witch. In P.E, Elena and Bonnie had to leave me for some meeting with Mr Saltzman.

I left my bag on the first row bleachers when the teacher barked at us to drills, I started off first thinking about signing for a fitness sport but unfortunately I couldn't give any commitment to the training sessions or even attend. I groaned as I walked away from the bulletin board, I am a Hunter that hunts the supernatural; I don't need any commitments to a physical requirement if I'm only gathering information and infiltrate the high school.

"Slater! Mr Saltzman wants to see you in his office now!" The teacher yelled out as I stopped and grab my bag to see my history teacher. When I walked through the door, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Mr Saltzman and some good-looking guy with raven black hair and light azure eyes waiting for me.

That's when my heart dropped as Alaric said. "Hello Raven Vixen, it's nice to see you again."

Damon's POV (Good-looking guy)

Her pulse started to increase as she tried to remain calm, a failed attempt. She has quite the reputation and has been nicknamed by vampires 'Raven, the oncoming storm'. A pathetic human like her hunts us vampires, a child?

I smirked brightly before announcing to the petrified child. "I am Damon Salvatore, why would a hunter come to Mystic Falls for, hmm?" The child smirked and took out a leather book and wrote something down than dropped her book and her bag onto the floor.

Before I could see Raven had somehow disappeared and appeared in front of me, stake in hand and plunged the stake into my neck before standing back and then it went all black.

Raven's POV (Hunter girl)

I watched as the newest invention of the High Council at work, a vervain dart disguised as a wooden stake that if injected into the neck, can weakened and even paralyse a vampire for hours on end, perfect for torturing a vampire. Think of it as a wooden Epi-pen but triggered by contact.

Stefan growled as Damon fell on one of the desks unconscious. Bonnie and Elena gasped in horror as Alaric seems unmoved by my actions, now I knew why he looked so familiar. "Hello Rick, working for the unholy undead now? Shame, you were a good vampire hunter." I said.

"Still working for the High Council I see Raven. Why are you here?" Alaric questioned and I crossed my arms, Damon was out, Stefan was playing knight in shining armour for Elena and Bonnie was baffled by me. "None of your business, Ricky boy." I answered emotionless.

Bonnie poked my skin on my shoulder as she gasped and she was thrown back into the black board. Out for the count, I sighed and noticed a feeling of warmth on my shoulder. So she was the witch I felt in 1st period. Oh well.

"Are you a witch?" Elena said worriedly, as I felt pulled to heal Bonnie. "It's been a while since a witch bumped into me, the last witch who touched me had bursted into flames because she was helping a vampire. So idiotic." I ignored her question and kneeled before Bonnie and touched her forehead with my hand as she was shocked into consciousness.

"You can help us Raven, you have to help us destroy the Originals." My heart skipped a beat, he's here? I stood up quickly and bolted out of the room. I got into my silver Sudan and cranked up the radio when the song Evanesce 'Everybody's fool'.

_"Perfect by nature _

_Icons of self-indulgence _

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that _

_Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _

_You know you've got everybody fooled _

_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder _

_Oh how we love you _

_No flaws when you're pretending _

_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

_Without the mask, where will you hide? _

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_I know the truth now _

_I know who you are _

_And I don't love you anymore _

_It never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

_It never was and never will be _

_You're not real and you can't save me _

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool?"_


End file.
